


Food Confession

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: awkward Loki oneshot





	Food Confession

You wake up from your nap on the couch to Loki standing over you. “Fuck, Loki!” You jump. “H-how long have you been standing there?”

“N-not long, did you want to get food?” He blushes and looks down.

“Uh, um, sure.” You sit up slowly. “What did you want to eat?” You smile up at him. Loki swallows and stares into your eyes. “Loki? Are you okay?” It takes him a moment to respond.

“Oh, yeah…I’m alright. Want spaghetti?” You stand and touch his arm.

“That sounds delicious. Did you want help?”

“N-no, I-I can do it.” Loki quickly turns and leaves.

“Loki?” You blink back the tears that form in your eyes. Did you say something wrong? Should you not touch him? You follow him to the kitchen anyways. “Are you sure you don’t want any help?”

“I’m sure.” He doesn’t look at you. You swallow your nerves.

“Have I done something to offend you?” Loki looks at you offended. “Well, now I did…” You look away.

“You haven’t offended me.” He whispers.

“Then why are you acting weird?” You perch up on the stool. Loki looks at you.

“Just nervous. I’ve never cooked for someone before.” You smile.

“I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“Don’t say that yet.” Loki puts a plate in front of you. You immediately take a bite. It’s perfect, you couldn’t find one flaw. “H-how do you like it?”

“It’s fantastic!” You grin happily. “I love you! This tastes amazing. Do you think I could marry you for just this?” Loki blushes and turns away. You immediately regret what you said. “I-I’m sorry, Loki. It-I wasn’t serious.” You look down. “It really is perfect in every way. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He runs out of the kitchen, not looking back at you. You hear what sounds like yelling coming from down the hall near Loki’s room.

“Damn it.” You curse yourself. “Why did you say that?” You sigh and get up. You make your way to his room and knock before entering. “Loki, please, I’m sorry for saying that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Loki looks up from his bed, but doesn’t meet your eyes. “What can I do to make up for that?”

“Leave.” Loki whispers. You let your tears fall.

“No, not until you tell me what’s going on.” You kneel in front of him. “Loki, tell me.”

“I can’t.” He glares.

“It pains me that you’re hurt.” You grab his hand. “Why are you acting weird around me?”

Loki swallows nervously. “I don’t want to lose our friendship over this.”

“Do I annoy you?” You ask, nervous you’ve sought him out one too many times.

“No!” Loki grabs your face and looks in your eyes. “I like you!” You start laughing. “So, you hate me?”

“No! No…” You laugh. “I like you too, you idiot.” He pulls you into a deep kiss. “Loki!” You laugh. “Is that why you’ve been so awkward around me?”

“Yes….” He doesn’t meet your eye. “I’m sorry.”

“Loki, you’re so adorable!” You kiss his cheek and tackle him to the bed. “You are so sweet.” He blushes and holds you close.

“I should have cooked for you sooner.” Loki mumbles.

“You can cook for me any day.” You laugh and snuggle close. “But, question, any good books you’ve read recently?” He smirks and you two discuss books the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
